Now that we're done
by T87
Summary: AU: Sam wants Santana's help to make his girlfriend break up with him.


**Now that we're done **

AU: Sam wants Santana's help to make his girlfriend break up with him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: No fucking way<span>**

"Happy birthday Santana, you deserve the best!" My friends cheered.

Today is my 27 birthday and is a freaking Wednesday. Is a shame I have to wait to celebrate with my friends but at least on Friday the whole gang will come. Today Kurt, Tina and Mercedes are missing because of their respective jobs.

"You are just saying those nice things about me because is my treat!" I exclaimed.

Sam, Rachel, Finn and Puck are all looking at me amused.

"No. We love you Santana, you know that!" Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"Congratulations to the most awesome birthday girl, ever!" Finn and Sam shouted, raising their beers one more time.

"But you are right, free booze is always welcomed" Pucks adds and raises his beer with the other two friends. "On Friday we're going to burn down the club!"

"I don't know, I think I'm getting old and I need to rest for my opening night."

"Rach your opening night is in two weeks and I'm sure you are going to nail it." Finn encourages his girlfriend.

"Such a drama queen! Don't play the victim, you never fail at anything you do, not less on at opening night. If you don't go to the club our friendship ends here."

"I'm not giving you free tickets."Rachel protested.

"Like I care… It seems that we're not friends anymore."

"You do care… because you want me to go to the club with you."

"Yeah… You're right Berry, for me you are like a ray of sunlight…. Really fucking annoying!"

"Oh burn!" Puck hits the table and laughs.

We continue talking and joking around.

XXXX

"Are you nervous about your meeting tomorrow?"

I tried to become a singer, but after a few years of empty clubs, fake producers my dream soured. Then, I had got a master's degree in journalism. I worked in newspaper and freelanced for magazines. I worked hard and my efforts are starting to pay off.

Tomorrow I have a meeting with my boss and I hope is to talk about a promotion but especially about a pay raise.

"I'm sure is good news, so I'm not."

My parents had worked for a corporation and I hated it, same thing every day and I was determined never to end like them. Maybe it was for that that I was so stubborn on pursuing a musical career because is the complete opposite.

"What about you Sam?" Rachel asked.

"My job is ok."

"I'm talking about Penny." Rachel replied.

"Oh." Sam scrunched his face. "I'm okay. I'm ready to meet someone."

"Oh my god, I just have had an excellent idea." Rachel claps her hands and talks to Finn. "Brittany." Finn stays the same and looks quite confused "My friend, Brittany."

"Rachel!" Finn finally seems to understand what Rachel is talking about. "I've told you Sam doesn't need your advice."

"Just a few seconds ago, he said that he wants to meet someone…"

"You and Rachel have been spoken about my love life?" Sam interrupts Rachel.

"Well, more specifically we talked about the lack of…. Since Penny, I mean." The brunette specifies.

"That's no cool, dude!" Sam talks directly to Finn.

"Is not like a discussion. She talks and I listen, sometimes." The taller man shrugs his shoulders.

"Why don't you two talk about the love life of Puck and Santana?" Sam is a bit upset.

"Nonsense, they are lost causes…" Rachel quickly replied.

Puck and I rather than being offended by Rachel's words, we just laughed, so many times we heard the brunette talking about us like that.

"Brittany is a friend of mine, she's just perfect. Right now I'm texting Brittany your number, so you two can talk…."

Rachel is so excited playing the role of a matchmaker that she is being louder than usual and doesn't realize the scowl Sam has on his face. My ass he's over Penny. I need to put some common sense on the guy. But instead of hearing Berry talking about her fabulous friend I'm doing something more fun. I'm throwing peanuts to Puck and Finn.

XXXX

I walked towards the bar to pay the last round of the night and Puck was waiting for the bartender and looking at his phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked when I saw how Puck handed money to the man behind the bar.

"I'm paying the last round." Puck said nonchalantly.

"I say it's my treat and I meant it." I protested.

"Well, the last one is on me! I'm not going to let the birthday girl pay the last round. I'm a gentleman." Puck smirks looking into the screen of his phone and pays the bartender.

"Why are you smirking Puck? You only smirk like that when you took happiness away from me."

"Don't worry. This time is not yours. And I don't take away anything, only turns out I just like to help my friends." He puts the phone in his pocket and I realize that wasn't his old blackberry.

"You don't know what help means" I laughed. "Finally you threw the blackberry, it was about time! I thought you were the last person on earth using a blackberry."

"This is only temporary." He sips from the beer and laughs. "The blackberry will come back in no time."

The bartender came back with two tequila shots and I laughed, that's so Puck.

"This is mandatory and you know it!" Puck raised his shot "Happy birthday Santana!" We both drank the shots and he hugs me. "Order whatever you want!" He turns around and walks towards our table where Sam is doing some of his weird impressions.

XXXX

Around 10 pm we started to gather our things to leave because after all, is only Wednesday and tomorrow is a working day for everyone. Finn and Rachel were gone and Puck is in the bathroom.

"Santana I need to talk to you." Sam spoke.

"Yes, what's going on?" I sit on my previous spot.

"Bye Santana." Puck waved goodbye from the door. "Man, have some fun!" He said looking to Sam. "Puckerman out" He grinned like an idiot and left the pub.

XXXX

"No fucking way! I'm not doing that, not at all." I protest.

"Why?"

"Sam, for starters, she wants to meet you, not me." I explain pointing between us. "A guy, not me."

"That's not a problem. Brittany doesn't care she's bisexual Rachel said it."

"You know I always stop listening when she exceeds one hundred words per minute. But the important thing is if you don't want to meet her, why you agreed in the first place?"

"Because… I'm the one who asked her."

"Let me get this straight Sammy boy, you don't want to meet her yet, but you asked Brittany to come here today?"

"This is all Puck's faults!" Sam showed me his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chat: Brittany <strong>

_Me: Listen, I don't like chatting 2o much _

_Me: because it's more fun to meet people in the flesh ;D _

_Brittany: Okay, I like meeting people too._

_Brittany: Plus, if you are going to write the messages like that, I lprefer talking than chatting. _

_Me: Okay, about the message I just was trying to 'playing it cool' I always do that when I'm nervous. _

_Me: I'm that useless. _

_Me: Can we meet today if you want? I'm at Pot o' gold. Do you know where it is?_

_Brittany: The Irish Pub? _

_Brittany: I think I went once with Finn and Rachel. _

_Me: In two hours? _

_Brittany: Okay, but I'm not sure if I remember how to get there. _

_Me: Don't worry, I'll send you the address._

* * *

><p>"How do you know it was Puck?" I asked, but it was Puck, obviously.<p>

"It's the only one who could come up with this 'brilliant' idea. Well, that and the fact that when he gave back my phone, he took credit for it."

"We changed like about a dozen of texts meanwhile we were all in here. Then at some point Puck stole my phone and… But I don't want to meet her today…." Sam seems tired and frustrated.

"I didn't know that Puck knew the meaning of word useless. His lingo is improving, I'm sure Rachel will be very proud."

"Can we focus?"

"What?" I laugh. "Puck stole your phone and you didn't notice. You're a fucking tool sometimes and none of that is any of my business."

"Santana, give me a break. You know how Rachel is. She is pushy, she didn't stop talking, saying Brittany and I were a perfect match..."

"You have to get over Penny, do you know that?"

"I'm over Penny but when I said I wanted to meet somebody I was talking an occasional hook up, that's all… Not that I was looking for the love of my life but Rachel always hears what she wants!"

"Maybe Brittany only wants a one night stand too. You don't know that."

"Well, that's not going to happen with a Rachel's friend" He shakes his head "I'm not that stupid. You don't do one night stand with a friend of a friend."

"Why not?"

"Come on Santana, you can choose whenever you want for that."

"You say you can't do the one night stand with Rachel's friend because you don't want any troubles, but you think is okay to fool her. My third Mexican eye is telling me that this is not going to make the situation any better."

"It's a white lie, okay? Can you help me please?"

"I'm not saying yes, but in some way I decided to help you…" I have a soft spot for Sam; we're friends since pre-k. "The problem is that she's not going to buy it." "She texted 'So you are Rachel's friend' we never talked about me being a woman or man."

"I'm sure Rachel spells it out about your junk. Okay, that sounded wrong. I mean, you being a guy, Sam, Samuel."

"Rachel said she didn't say anything about me because she didn't want to interfere in our fairy tale."

"Yeah, that sounds awfully like the hopeless romantic Berry we all know."

"So I'm guessing she just assumed Sam, it's a guy, but you could… You could be Samantha!" He nods his head and I shake mine. "Or even better…." His face lighted up. "You can say that Rachel made a mistake, she wrote Sam instead of San."

"Are we serious? Rachel never makes a typo in a text message, never and she will never mistake San instead of Sam, because she never called me San. Few people call me San."

"I'm sure Brittany doesn't know that and my profile picture is a photo of us. It's perfect…"


End file.
